


Beauty and the Vampire

by orphan_account



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Princesses, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anger, Curses, Disney, F/M, Friendship, Hatred, Jealousy, Love, Parody, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Elena Gilbert doesn't fit in at school. The only person who sees her as anything but a bookworm is Klaus Mikaelson, and that's only because he desires her seemingly flawless beauty. But what happens when Elena's father wanders into a castle while on a trip to France; a castle inhabited by the cursed Damon Salvatore; and Elena offers Damon a deal for her father's freedom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come to Gawk at the Vampire, Have You?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story about a year ago on Fanfiction.net, but I never found the time to finish it, and it's recently started bouncing around in my head again, so I've decided to continue. Here's the first chapter! Enjoy!

Elena Gilbert fidgeted in her school desk, glancing anxiously at the clock. Three-thirty couldn't come soon enough; then she could leave this wretched place where no one seemed to understand her, go home and bury herself in her books, where she truly preferred to be.

"Miss Gilbert, would you care to enlighten the class about what you find so fascinating that you need to be reading it during my History lesson?"

Elena looked up from her library book quickly, smiling sheepishly under Mr. Saltzman's gaze. "I'm sorry, Mr. Saltzman, I was just…"

"Goofing off? Again," he responded, shaking his head. "Your grades are going to suffer if you don't start-"

He never got to finish his statement, though. At that very moment, the bell rang, and the room burst into a herd of students anxious to get out of the jail that was high school and get on with their lives for the weekend.

"Elena; a word, please?"

Elena paused as she was about to head out the door, giving Mr. Saltzman a sheepish smile. "I'm really sorry about reading in class again Mr. Saltzman, but I have a good reason! This book is due back at the school library in exactly five minutes, and I needed to finish it-"

"Relax, Elena. It isn't about that."

"Oh?" she asked, and he nodded.

"I just wanted to make sure you remembered what time the plane leaves for France tomorrow morning. It's not a personal driver, so it won't wait if you and your father are late."

Elena frowned a bit. "Why would we be late? And shouldn't you be reminding everyone, not just me…?"

Alaric frowned a bit, and Elena suddenly knew why. Her father wasn't exactly the most… respected of men. Most of the people in Mystic Falls thought Jonathon Gilbert was a kook, what with his crazy inventions and such. But Elena loved him, being his daughter and all, and hated nothing more than when people insulted her father.

"Thank you for the reminder. We'll be on time," Elena responded swiftly before turning on her heel and hurrying down the hall and around the corner, walking into the library just as Mr. Swift was about to close up.

"Ahh, Elena! If you're searching for a new book, I'm afraid you're a bit late. I'm just about to close…"

"Oh, no; I just came to return this one. I hope you won't count a few minutes against me; Mr. Saltzman kept me after class…"

She handed him the book, and he raised a white eyebrow as he walked behind the desk again to check the book in. Mr. Swift was an older man, balding with a few sprigs of white hair on the sides of his head. "Alaric kept you after class?"

Elena frowned and nodded at the memory. "He wanted to remind me what time the plane leaves tomorrow, which I already know perfectly well. He only said so because he thinks my father is a fool…"

Mr. Swift gave Elena a small smile, shaking his head. "I'm sure he meant well; Alaric isn't the type of man to be that way, dear…"

Sighing, Elena shrugged. "I suppose…"

Glancing at the book, Mr. Swift raised an eyebrow. "Ella Enchanted? I'm sorry to say I haven't read this one; care to tell me what it's about?"

Smiling a bit, Elena nodded, launching into an explanation. "Well, it's about a young girl who was cursed when she was a baby by a fairy named Lucinda. She's given the 'gift' of obedience, which means that, if someone gives her an order, she has to do it."

Mr. Smith nodded as he listened intently. "Ah, curses; nasty things."

Elena nodded. "They always are. But it seems like there's always a way to break them in the end."

Grinning, Mr. Smith smiled, placing the book on the shelving cart. "That's the beauty of a good story; the happy ending."

Elena smiled, heading for the door. "Have a good weekend, Mr. Smith; I'll see you when we get back!"

"Alright; enjoy France, dear! I want to hear all about it!"

"You'll be the first I come to!" Elena assured him as she walked out of the room, running straight into Niklaus Mikaelson's chest, gasping with shock as the library door swung shut behind her.

"Careful there, love," Klaus smirked, and Elena frowned lightly.

"Excuse me," she mumbled, walking around him. "I need to get home and pack."

"Pack?" Klaus asked, following after her down the hall. "For what?"

"The class trip to France," she responded politely, and Klaus smirked.

"What a wonderful coincidence; I'm going on that trip, as well!"

Elena nodded as she pushed the doors open at the end of the hall and walked down the stairs to the lobby, exiting into the afternoon sunshine and starting down the sidewalk for home, Klaus still on her tail.

"Perhaps we could sit together on the plane? Or even… share a room?"

Elena gave him as pleasant a smile as she could manage before shaking her head. "Sweet of you to offer, but no thank you. I'm sitting and rooming with my father."

"Jonathon?"

Elena looked up when she heard the voice of Stefan, Klaus's little stooge.

"Yes, Jonathon," she responded, frowning a bit when he began walking on her other side, both of them effectively closing in on her.

"Ahh, he's nothing but an old nut ball!" Stefan responded, and Elena frowned, whirling to face them both.

"My father isn't crazy!" she snapped, and Klaus frowned and swatted Stefan upside the head.

"Yeah, Stefan; her father isn't crazy!"

"He's a genius, and his inventions will be extremely useful one day!" she said heatedly, and both Klaus and Stefan cracked up at that.

"He believes in demons, Elena; what is anyone ever going to do with a vampire compass?" Stefan snorted, and Elena glared, stalking off, leaving them both laughing behind her.

… . … . … . … . … . …

"Dad?" Elena called as she walked into the house, heading down to his workshop in the basement when she couldn't find him upstairs. He looked up from the trinket he was working on and gave her a smile.

"Elena, you're home! Excellent; I just about have this compass in working condition; I've heard rumours that there's an old castle on the outskirts of Paris where an old demon lives…"

Elena smiled and rolled her eyes lightly. "Oh, Dad; those are just stories."

"Don't be so naïve, darling; demons are everywhere, even if we can't see them."

Glancing at what looked like a pocket watch in her father's hand, Elena shook her head. "Don't forget that the plane for France leaves tomorrow at eight in the morning. We can't be late; the plane won't wait."

"Oh, yes, yes; France. I nearly forgot…"

Elena smiled weakly and nodded, heading back upstairs.

… . … . … . … . … . …

"You've got to be kidding," Stefan hissed, his eyes wide at the information Klaus had just given him as they walked beside the Eiffel Tower. It was the first stop on the tour, and they were three people behind Elena Gilbert.

"It's not a joking matter, Stefan," Klaus snapped back, grinning at the back of Elena's head. "Elena Gilbert will be my girlfriend before the end of the afternoon, I assure you."

"But she's Elena Gilbert," Stefan said quietly. "Elena Gilbert as in crazy old Jonathon's daughter!"

"A minor setback," Klaus said flippantly. "But also one that could work to my advantage. The poor girl is far too lovely to be tending to an old demon obsessed kook her entire life; if she was my girlfriend, I could offer her hours, possibly days, of escape from him."

"I don't know… She's pretty protective of him," Stefan mumbled uncertainly.

"And your point is…?" Klaus said with a smirk before walking up behind Elena, tapping her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Oh! Hi, Klaus," she said once she'd gotten over the scare he'd given her.

"Elena! Looking as lovely as ever," he remarked, and she blushed faintly.

"Thank you…" she said, her eyes drifting away from him to the grand structure before them. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, making polite conversation.

"Oh, yes, stunning," Klaus said carelessly; his family came to Paris every year, so it really wasn't all that spectacular. "However, not nearly as stunning as you."

"Excuse me?" Elena asked, trying not to laugh at the very obvious come on.

"Oh, you heard me. We're in the City of Love, Elena! I personally believe you should spend your time here on the arm of a man who can respect your beauty."

"Let me guess; a man like you?"

"Yes! A man like me," Klaus grinned, and Elena feigned being stunned.

"Oh, Klaus, that's so very sweet of you… I really don't know what to say…"

"Say you'll be my girlfriend," Klaus smirked, and he turned to stand in front of her, walking backwards.

"Oh, this is all so… sudden, I… in all honesty, Klaus, I… just don't think I'm good enough for you!" she remarked, causing him to pause in his walking.

"You what?"

"Excuse me," she said, brushing past him, leaving him dumb founded. She'd said no…?

"Move it, moron!" A young girl in their class snapped, giving him a shove. Klaus hissed with anger as he lost his balance, falling into the water fountain behind him.

Stefan caught up to him, grinning from ear to ear. "So, how'd it go?"

Glaring, Klaus grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him into the fountain. "I will have Elena for my girlfriend," he growled, watching her retreating back. "Make no mistake about that!"

… . … . … . … . … . …

As Elena walked closer to the front of the group to put some distance between herself and the bound to be fuming Klaus, she paused and frowned. Where was her father? Jonathon had been marveling at the tower with her before Klaus appeared, and now he was just… gone. In fact, she couldn't catch sight of his greying hair anywhere in the crowd.

"Dad?" she called, pushing through the numerous people. "Dad? Dad-? Oh!"

She gasped as she ran into Mr. Saltzman, and blushed scarlet. "I'm sorry, I was looking for-"

"Your father?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, and she nodded.

"Yes."

Mr. Saltzman gave her a knowing smile. "He came up to me when he saw you were with a friend, and told me he was going to go check out some old castle. I don't know why he'd want to; people say the place is practically falling apart. That's why no one goes there."

Elena gaped at his words, feeling her blood run cold. "It's dangerous?" she asked quietly, and he nodded.

"Yeah, the locals say it is. No one, but apparently your father, has gone there for years."

"Oh, God," Elena choked. "He could be hurt, or worse…"

Rushing past him, she dashed for the closest taxi, yanking the door open and jumping in, thanking God she'd taken French class. "Emmenez-moi au château!" she cried, hoping the driver would know which castle she meant; there weren't that many castles around, were there?

The driver went pale, muttering quietly. "Mais mademoiselle, il est interdit! Le danger rôde là-bas ..."

Not positive about what he said, all she truly understood was the word "danger." That only made her more determined to go and find her father.

"Je n'aime pas ce que c'est dangereux! Emmenez-moi là maintenant!"

Giving her one last desperate look, realizing she wasn't going to change her mind, he sighed and put the car into drive, heading out of the city limits.

… . … . … . … . … . …

Jonathon Gilbert marveled with awe at the sight of the gothic style castle before his eyes. It was perfect; the perfect location for hunting for demons. The driver who had brought him here had prattled on about something in French, something he hadn't understood, but the fear in the man's eyes had only made him more determined to visit, for fear could only mean the stories were true; demons lurked here.

Walking fearlessly up to the enormous front door, he pushed it open and walked inside, flipping open his compass. The dial whirled around like mad, but focused on nothing. Frowning, Jonathon walked further into the castle's depths, heading up the large staircase.

"Hello?" he called, wondering if it was possible that someone did, in fact, inhabit this place. "Hello?"

Pausing when he heard the sound of feet pattering on the stone floor nearby, Jonathon whipped his compass around, frowning when the dial still focused on nothing. "Who's there?" he called, a faint trace of nervousness in his voice.

"Maybe he's lost…?"

"Why does it matter? If the master sees him, he's done for!"

"Should we warn him…? Tell him to leave…?"

"And if the master found out we aided him? He'd have our necks; literally!"

"Is someone there?" Jonathon yelled, frowning deeply. "I mean you no harm; I simply wanted to look around and see if the stories were true! I wasn't informed anyone lived here…"

"He heard us! Now do you see what you've done?"

"Relax! He said he means no harm; you are welcome here, sir!"

"Tyler, you nimrod…!"

"Who's there?" Jonathon yelled, and whirled to find two teenagers behind him. One was a young man with dark brown hair and a broad grin, the other was a girl with long, wavy blonde hair who looked less than pleased, and a bit skittish.

"Sir, you should leave," she said, and the boy snorted, grabbing Jonathon's arm.

"Nonsense! What kind of hosts would we be if we let him leave without tea?"

"Tyler, this isn't funny! If the master finds out…!"

"Oh, Caroline, have a heart! Imagine how far this man must have traveled to see the castle; it won't hurt anyone if we just let him look around the parlor."

"No one but both of us! You know what the master will do…!"

Tyler rolled his eyes, turning to Jonathon. "Ignore her. She's all worry and no fun. Come on! We'll have Jenna give you some tea!"

"Oh… well, that would be nice," Jonathon said with a cautious smile, and Caroline groaned as Tyler tugged him down the hall.

"Five minutes," she hissed. "You have five minutes, then he's out!"

Tyler didn't respond, throwing open the doors to a large, warm parlor with a winged arm chair sitting before the fire. "Come, sit sit!" Tyler said happily, pushing Jonathon into the arm chair. "Jenna!" he called, and Caroline started to panic again.

"Keep your voice down! If the master hears…!"

"Yeah, yeah; he'll have our necks."

A young woman in her early thirties bustled into the room, carrying a tea pot with a young boy, around sixteen, behind her, carrying a tray with teacups and cookies, sugar; the works.

"We have a guest!" Tyler said enthusiastically, and Jenna smiled.

"Lovely! Hurry up, Jeremy," she said as the hurried to the side of the arm chair. She poured tea into one of the cups and smiled. "One lump or two, dear?"

"Umm… well, two would be nice, thank you,"

The group went about polite chatter with Jonathon, not notice the pair of icy blue eyes glaring at them from the doorway. The doors flying open, everyone froze, paralyzed with fear.

"What's going on here?" the young man who entered hissed, his voice like velvet. His blue eyes locked on Caroline, who was quivering under his gaze.

"I told him not to let him in, Master, believe me I-"

"Silence!" he snarled, a growl rumbling in his chest.

He stalked to the front of the chair, standing before the fire, glaring at Jonathon. "What do you think you're doing here?" he snapped, and Jonathon blanched.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't realize people lived her, I… I came to look for the demons, I'd heard stories…"

"Demons!" the young man laughed, but there was no humor in it. Jonathon noticed veins begin to bulge around his eyes, and gulped, gasping when the man's eyes, red with blood, locked on him, pointed fangs exposed. "You came to gawk at the vampire, did you?"

"Gawk? No, no, I didn't…!" he clambered backward, trying to get away. He only now noticed that his compass had stopped whirling, and the dial was pointing straight ahead; straight at this monster.

"Then what? Do you have a stake? Did you think you could kill me?"

Jonathon gasped as the man's hand shot out, grabbing him by his neck and yanking him from the chair, holding him up. Everyone in the room gasped and cringed back.

"No! No, that wasn't my intention…!"

"Well, you came looking for demons. Congratulations; you found one," the young man said, his black hair falling into his eyes as his head reared back, and he sank his pointed teeth into Jonathon's throat, blurring out of the room with him.

His screams could be heard as he was dragged away, and Caroline let out a shaky breath, glaring daggers at Tyler. "I told you!" she yelled. "I told you this would happen!"

Incredibly sheepish and regretful, Tyler said nothing.

… . … . … . … . … . …

"Je vous remercie, monsieur," Elena said as the taxi pulled up in front of the huge iron gates of the rather frightening castle, swallowing hard as she paid the driver and climbed out. She gasped as the door was yanked shut behind her, and the driver drove off like a shot out of a gun, clearly terrified.

Nervously, she walked forward and pushed the gates open, walking slowly up to the front door and, hesitating for a moment, pushing the large doors open. Walking into the dark castle, she looked around as the door closed behind her. "Hello?" she called, taking a few steps into the cavernous building. "Dad? Dad, are you here?"

"I told you! Now look what's become of that poor man! He's been locked up in that awful tower, and he'll be the master's dinner until he dies…!" Caroline snapped as they walked toward the entrance hall to resume cleaning, which was what they had been doing before Jonathon showed up.

"Caroline, I-!"

"Dad, are you here? Hello?"

"Oh, not again…" Caroline groaned at the sound of the voice, but Tyler hushed her, eyes wide as he crept over to the balcony, his eyes growing even wider.

"It's a girl!" he gasped quietly, whirling back around to face Caroline. "A girl!"

Frowning, Caroline moved toward the balcony. "Oh, please, Tyler; the master has showed no interest in having his curse broken. I say we tell that poor girl to get out while she still can before she ends up like…"

"Dad? Daddy, are you here? Hello…?"

Pausing, Caroline gaped. "Oh, God; do you think that man is her father…?"

Tyler gave her a look that screamed, 'Obviously', and nodded. "Yeah, I do. Which means it would be wrong not to tell her where he is."

Swallowing hard, Caroline nodded. "We can take her to him. She can say her goodbyes…"

"Say her goodbyes? She has to stay! Are you forgetting the master isn't the only one who was cursed that night?"

"Of course not! How could I forget the night I was bound to eternal servitude to a man who was more cruel and selfish than any other in the world? Not to mention, I haven't aged a day since!"

"So, that girl needs to stay. She needs to help break the curse!"

Frowning, Caroline's blue eyes landed on Elena again as she began walking up the staircase, getting closer to their hiding spot in the shadows. "Fine."

Grinning, Tyler dashed out into the moonlit landing at the top of the stairs, grinning. "Looking for your dad?"

Elena jumped at the sight of him, grabbing the railing on the staircase to keep from falling. "Yes… I am. Do you know where he is…?"

"I do. Follow me."

Frowning lightly with nervousness, Elena followed Tyler down a corridor, pausing when he stopped to open a door at the end and ushered her up the narrow stairway, passing her an old candelabra that was sitting on a table by the door. "You'll find him up there."

Glancing from him to the staircase, Elena gave a small nod. "Thank you…" Taking the candelabra, she started up the long staircase.

"Daddy?" she called as she assended, shivering at the draft in the narrow stairwell. "Dad, are you up here? Daddy-?"  
"Elena…?"

Her eyes widening at how weak and agonized his voice sounded, Elena ran up the rest of the stone stairs, gasping when she saw him, locked up in what seemed to be a tower dungeon. "Daddy!" Putting down the candelabra, she rushed to the door, falling to her knees and staring in at him through the bars at the bottom of the door, grabbing his hand. "You're freezing…"

"Elena, you need to get out of here. There's a monster… a horrible monster!"

Squinting at him in the darkness, Elena gave a sharp gasp when she saw the gash in his neck. "Daddy, you're hurt…"

"Go, Elena… go…!"

"I won't leave you here…"

"Elena, run…!"

Shrieking when a hand clamped down on her shoulder and tugged her backward, Elena gasped, her wide brown eyes staring up into the face, hidden almost entirely by the darkness, of a young man a few years older than herself. His eyes appeared to be a clear, icy blue, and his hair, as black as the darkness around them, fell into his eyes.

"Who are you?" he hissed, and Elena recoiled, struggling against his vicelike grip on her arm.

"I'm his daughter!" she said with tears in her eyes. "What have you done to him?"

"What any vampire would do to someone who trespasses in his castle," he snarled, and Elena felt her blood run cold.

"What…?"

"He's my prisoner now, and I plan on bleeding him every night until the old fool dies."

"No!" Elena cried with horror, struggling even more against him. "Let him go! Let him go; please! I'll do anything!"

"Elena… don't be foolish… get out of here…!"

Frowning down at her, the young man tossed her roughly aside. "Yes, girl, don't be foolish. Leave this place. Know that, if you come here again with anyone else to rescue him, you shall all die painful, bloody deaths."

Whimpering at the pain in her shoulder from colliding roughly with the stone wall behind her when he had tossed her away, Elena's eyes drifted up to his again. "Take me… instead…" she said, and Jonathon gasped sharply in horror.

"No, Elena…!"

Frowning, seemingly with confusion, the young man stepped closer to her. "You would do that?"

"If you let him go free, I'll stay. I can't bear the thought of anyone hurting my father."

Frowning deeply, the young man's face turned demonic as he stepped into the ray of moonlight. "You'd stay with this just to save him?"

Fear holding her in place, Elena gasped sharply, but nodded after a moment. "Yes…"

Frowning, the young man seemed to consider her offer. Finally, whirling away from her, he yanked the cell door open, grabbing Jonathon, biting into his own wrist and forcing it into his mouth. Jonathon struggled, and Elena gaped in shock as she watched his neck wound heal as he swallowed gulp after gulp of the man's blood. "Leave this place, now," he said evenly, looking into his eyes.

In a trancelike state, Jonathon walked briskly away and down the stairs.

"Daddy…?" Elena whimpered, gasping when the man grabbed her and shoved her into the cell, slamming the door closed and peering at her through the bars.

"I hope you realize just how long you're going to be staying in there," he grumbled. "All for a foolish old man who is merely years away from death anyhow. Foolish, foolish girl…"

Turning on his heel, the man started for the stairs.

Sobbing heavily, Elena crawled over to the barred window, staring out it as she watched her father exit the castle and walk to the gates, pulling out his cellphone and, she guessed, calling a cab. Sliding down the wall, she put her face in her knees.

"I never got to say goodbye…" she blubbered, and the young man hesitated at the top of the stairs, listening to her. "I'll never see him again, and you didn't even let me say goodbye!"

Frowning at the sound of her sobs, the young man quickly blurred down the stairs, closing the door at the foot of them behind him, drowning out her terrified, agonized cries.


	2. Oh So Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a less than polite master, how are the servants going to make the most stubborn girl on Earth fall in love with a vampire?

The castle was filled with desperation. Every single servant was thinking the exact same thing. This could be the girl; the girl who would break their curse, and end their eternity of servitude to their horrible vampire master.

But, said "master" was making that very, very difficult. He had the girl locked up in the tower, and didn't seem fazed by it in the slightest. Finally, Tyler decided to take it upon himself to do something about it. At dinner that night, he approached the vampire.

"Master…"

"Where are my girls, Tyler?" the vampire asked, narrowing his icy blue eyes with obvious irritation. "I'm thirsty, and expected to be fed ten minutes ago."

"My apologies, Master; Caroline was supposed to send them up. She must be otherwise engaged…"

"Tyler, I'm hungry! Unless you want me to rip into your neck, bring me my servant girls!"

"Very well, Master… But may I have a word first?"

The vampire sneered, but gestured for him to speak. Tyler quickly launched into his speech.

"Master, I was thinking… about the girl. The young woman who exchanged herself for her father?"

The vampire snorted. "Why would you be thinking about the little fool?"

"Well, Master… she didn't exactly do anything to merit being punished so harshly as to rot in the tower, did she? She was simply doing her father a kindness…"

The vampire leaned forward, a wispy curl of black hair falling into his eyes. "What are you getting at, Tyler?"

Tyler gulped a bit, quickly finishing his statement. "Well, I just thought that, perhaps, you may want to… offer her a more comfortable room? If she's going to be staying with us…"

"And just why would I do that?" the vampire snapped. "She trespassed in my castle…!"

"She's only a girl, Master! A young girl, none the less. Can't you find it in your heart to be kind to her?"

The vampire glared, snarling lowly. "Bring me my girls, Tyler. Now."

Sighing, Tyler nodded. "Yes, Master," he murmured with disappointment, turning around and walking out of the dining room, leaving the vampire to sit at the head of the long table, in his fancy chair, to his thoughts.

The vampire frowned, repeating Tyler's words within his head. He hated to admit that there was a fair amount of truth to them. The girl really had done nothing to deserve to be punished; in fact, she had been quite noble, giving up her freedom to save her father. Frowning, he shook his head again as there was a knock at the door.

"State your name," he grumbled with irritation at how long the first young woman had taken to arrive. Every night, a few servant girls were selected for him to feed on, and each had to wait patiently in the hall to be called upon.

"Andie, sir," the young woman replied as she quietly pushed the door open and entered the dining room.

Wasting no time, the vampire beckoned the young woman with her light brown hair forward, speaking once she stood before him. "What's your job here, Andie?"

"I relay the news of the events in the castle to Caroline, sir," she stated, and he nodded.

"That's all well and good, but what is truly your job here, Andie?"

She paused for a moment, perplexed, before she began to understand what he wanted to hear. "My job is to serve you, sir," she said quietly, and he smirked.

"Much better."

With that, he tugged her down into his lap, biting down into her throat.

… . … . … . … . … . … . …

Elena huddled in a corner of the tower, having covered herself in some of the straw that she found there, using it to keep herself warm in the nearly freezing stone room. So this was how she would die. Alone, freezing and hungry in the castle tower of some sort of awful demon.

At least Daddy will be okay, she thought to herself, more tears dripping down her cheeks. She grimaced when he stomach growled, knowing she needed to eat. She hadn't eaten anything since the plane ride over here, when she'd indulged in a bag of airplane nuts.

Jumping a bit, Elena looked up when she heard the door at the foot of the stairs open, and the next thing she knew, the vampire's icy blue eyes were staring in at her through the bars in the small window of the cell door.

"You look cold," he remarked, and she glared, sniffling miserably.

"Maybe that's because it's freezing in here," she said, pulling more straw over herself. Frowning, the vampire shook his head and pulled the cell door open.

"Come," he said in a commanding tone. "I'll show you to a warmer room."

Elena frowned with confusion as she stared at him. "What…? But I thought…"

"What, do you want to stay up here in the tower and freeze come winter?"

Elena shook her head, swallowing roughly. "No…"

"Then come, before I change my mind," he said and she got to her feet, brushing some of the straw off of her jeans and sweater, following him hesitantly out of the cell and down the stairs, their path lit by the candlestick he held. Pushing the door open at the foot of the stairs, he led her into the hallway, and Elena instantly felt warmer.

Now that there was better lighting, Elena could see more clearly the features of the castle as she followed him to the landing and up the stairs, turning down a hallway facing east. It was truly a gothic, frightening castle, and she didn't doubt for a second that it was owned by a sadistic vampire. There were stone carvings of beasts and other creatures mounted from the ceilings and walls, along with various oil paintings of frightening scenes of people brutally fighting to the death. She quickly cast her gaze away, looking at her feet as she turned the corner behind the vampire into a smaller, narrower hallway with large, curtained windows on one wall, and doors leading into bedrooms on the other.

"My servants will aid you in anything you wish for or require," the vampire told her, leading her further down the long hallway. "I believe you will find Caroline of the best assistance for practical advice; Tyler doesn't truly think before he acts. Ms. Sommers, or Jenna, as she lets some people call her, will provide you with any food you may need, and will tell you when to be downstairs for dinner each night. Her nephew, Jeremy, will likely be with her most of the time; I have a feeling you'll both get along fine. He's quite kind."

She glanced up at him when he stopped at a door at the end of the hallway, nodding meekly before she spoke. "May I at least ask for your name?"

The vampire froze. This girl wanted to call him by his name? He never let anyone do that; it was strictly "master" or "sir". But, of course, he supposed there was no harm in her knowing what it was…

"Damon," he said, nodding once. "My name is Damon. May I ask for yours?"

She took a breath before speaking. "Elena. Elena Gilbert."

He opened her door for her and passed her the candlestick, nodding. "I expect you to be downstairs for dinner with me in an hour exactly. No exceptions or you will be punished."

Elena glared, whirling around again. "Punished?"

"Yes, punished," Damon responded, frowning deeply. "I warn you, Elena; do not test me."

With that, he stormed from the room, slamming her door behind him. Once she was certain he was gone, Elena set the candlestick down on the bedside table, collapsing onto the large four-post bed, and cried.

… . … . … . … . … . …

Just over an hour had passed, and Damon paced impatiently before the fireplace in the dining room, his servants watching him with nervous eyes.

"Why isn't she here yet?" Damon grumbled angrily, his blue eyes narrowed. "I told her to be here in exactly an hour!"

"Be patient, Master," Jenna said quietly. "She's probably upset, losing her father and her freedom in only a few hours."

"I don't care!" Damon snarled, flinging his arm out and sending golden goblets flying across the room and into the wall, causing everyone to jump. "I lost my freedom the second that witch cursed me, and I haven't seen the light of day ever since! But you don't hear me complaining!"

Jeremy, feeling a bout of bravery, frowned. "That's your own personal choice! You have your ring; you could leave this place if you wanted to! She's stuck here!"

Damon whirled on him and bared his fangs, causing the boy to cringe back, and Jenna took a protective step in front of him.

"Master…"

"Step aside, Jenna," he snarled, his eyes locked on the terror filled teenager before him.

Frowning nervously, Jenna took a step to the side, having no other choice. Damon stalked up to Jeremy and stared menacingly down into his eyes, sneering. "If you have something to say, boy, you should be prepared to suffer to consequences. You are my servant, and you will obey me; not the other way around. Got it?"

Jeremy nodded, sagging with relief when Damon turned again. "Jenna; take Jeremy with you upstairs to get the girl. I want her down here; now!"

Jenna nodded and lifted her skirts, grabbing Jeremy's hand and towing him quickly from the room, before he could get them in any more trouble.

… . … . … . … . … . … . …

Elena lie curled up on her bed, staring emotionlessly out the window at the darkness outside. It had started to rain, hard, which only added to the already gloomy atmosphere. She briefly looked up when she heard a knock on the door, drying her tear-stained cheeks.

"Who is it?"

"Miss Sommers," she heard a voice reply outside the door.

"Come in," Elena said, a bit reluctantly, and the door opened to reveal a woman a few years younger than her father, and a boy who looked to be a year or two younger than herself. She assumed that they must have been the Miss Sommers and Jeremy that Damon had told her about.

"The master sent us up," Jenna said softly, closing the door behind them. "Aren't you coming to dinner?"

Elena simply shook her head, diverting her eyes. "No. I refuse to eat with that monster."

"The master isn't that bad once you get to know him…" Jenna tried to assure her, but Jeremy snorted unhelpfully.

"Yes, he is," he said, and Elena slumped back in her pillows.

"I want to go home," she mumbled, and Jenna sighed, sitting down beside her as Jeremy lingered by the door.

"That was very brave of you; giving up your freedom to save your father. We all think so."

Elena shook her head. "I'm not brave. I'm terrified, and I just want to go home."

"Well, the master won't be letting you leave any time soon," Jeremy said as he leaned against the door. "There's no point in starving yourself."

"I'd rather starve," Elena said stubbornly, and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Look," he said, crossing the room and ushering Jenna to the side so he could sit beside Elena. "I think you're forgetting a very important detail in this situation; the master is a vampire. If he wants you down there, he'll get you there; one way or another. If you come willingly, it will be much more pleasant for you."

"He can't force me to eat with him," Elena said, narrowing her eyes.

"Actually…" Jenna said softly, "he can."

"What?" Elena asked, sitting up straighter.

"Compulsion," Jeremy explained, tapping his temple. "He'll stare into your eyes and make you do whatever he wants. Very convenient for him; not so much the rest of us."

Elena scowled, sitting back again. "Well, he'll just have to compel me, then. I am not eating with him."

"If you don't eat with him, he'll eat you!" Jeremy cried with exasperation, and Elena's eyes widened. Jenna swatted Jeremy upside the head with horror.

"Jeremy!" she gasped and he flinched.

"Sorry…"

Elena swallowed roughly, shaking her head. "Well… if he eats me, at least I won't have to stay here."

Sighing, Jenna got to her feet. "If that's how you feel, then fine. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I do," Elena said, hugging a pillow to her chest. Jenna glanced at Jeremy, and he cast one last look at Elena before he got to his feet, following his aunt from the room, shutting the door behind them. Elena shifted nervously once they were gone, shaking her head. Would Damon really… eat her, if she refused to come to dinner? She hoped Jeremy had simply been exaggerating. Otherwise, she was in serious trouble.

… . … . … . … . … . … . …

"Well?"

Jenna cowered nervously in the door as Jeremy entered, walking over to stand with Caroline and Tyler.

"She… isn't coming, Master," Jenna said sheepishly, and Damon's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, she isn't coming?"

"She refuses to eat with you… she says that she'd rather starve, sir."

Glaring, Damon stalked forward and pushed past Jenna. "Well, I'll just have to change her mind, won't I?"

"Master!" Tyler tried to interject, chasing after him as Damon blurred up the stairs and down the numerous hallways to Elena's room.

"Come out! Now!" Damon bellowed, pounding on the door.

"No!" Elena yelled from inside, and Damon snarled.

"If you don't come out, I'll break down the door and drag you out by your neck!"

"Master! Master… please…!" Tyler rushed up to his side, panting from running. "Be thoughtful! The girl won't want to be near you if… you're rude…!"

Glaring, Damon gestured to the door. "But she's being so difficult!"

"Be charming," Tyler suggested as he began to catch his breath. "I know that you can…"

Rolling his eyes, Damon turned his attention back to the door. "Elena, it would be a pleasure," Damon sneered with disgust at the sugar-coated word, "if you would join me for dinner."

"Say please…" Tyler muttered and Damon shot him a death glare.

"Please."

"No! I don't want to eat with you, and you can't make me!"

"Oh, yes I can!" Damon said angrily, rattling the doorknob.

"Master, please…!"

"Go away!"

"Fine then!" Damon snarled, fangs elongating with fury. "Then go ahead and starve!" Turning furiously to Tyler, he hissed, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all."

Tyler flinched as Damon blurred away, and a door could be heard slamming across the castle. Sighing, he began to walk back down the hall. Clearly, this entire scenario was going to be much more difficult than they had all anticipated.

They were quite possibly dealing with two of the most stubborn people on the planet, and they were going to try to make them fall in love?


End file.
